Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{7}{3} \div - \dfrac{9}{4} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{9}{4}$ is $- \dfrac{4}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{3} \div - \dfrac{9}{4} = \dfrac{7}{3} \times - \dfrac{4}{9} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{3} \times - \dfrac{4}{9}} = \dfrac{7 \times -4}{3 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{3} \times - \dfrac{4}{9}} = \dfrac{-28}{27} $